An enterprise resource planning (ERP) is one of the foundation tool used by organizations for managing their businesses. Enterprise resource planning, essentially integrate collection of applications for collecting, storing, managing and interpreting data from many business activities pertaining to a given organization, wherein the business activities may range from production planning, cost planning, manufacturing, service delivery, sales and marketing of services or products, inventory management, shipping, payment etc. The enterprise resource planning (ERP) provides integrative source of information pertaining to a given organization, thereby effective and efficient storage, management, and retrieval of information becomes all the more critical.
A majority of existing solutions relies on searching and accessing individual segments of information within the enterprise resource planning (ERP) system. However, prior art literature has never explored the integrative approach for conducting search and accessing information within the enterprise resource planning (ERP) system wherein information may comprise but not limited to applications, transactions, users, documents pertaining to a given organization.
Prior art literature illustrating searching and accessing individual segments of information within the enterprise resource planning (ERP) system also requires multiple step, while reaching for required search result. However, none of the prior art literature enables users to search and access information within the enterprise resource planning environment in a single step while optimizing computational resources and network bandwidth, without compromising speed of search.
Some of the prior art literature describe about searching and accessing information based on user authorization within the enterprise resource planning (ERP) environment. However, such prior art literature is silent on authorizing the user for searching and accessing the information while optimizing computational resources and network bandwidth, without compromising speed of search.
Prior art literature have illustrated searching and accessing information based on user authorization within the enterprise resource planning (ERP) environment, however, a bandwidth efficient method and system for searching and accessing information based on a user authorization within an enterprise resource planning (ERP) environment in a single step, by authorizing the user for searching and accessing the information containing authorization key ingrained therein without compromising speed of searching is still considered as one of the biggest challenges of the technical domain.